El precio de amar
by princesa jesibel
Summary: "Erase una vez, dos jóvenes que nunca se imaginaron que por amarse, sus vidas cambiarían tanto que murieron a causa de su amor"
1. capitulo 1 como nos conocimos

El precio de amar

By princesa jesibel

**Prólogo**

"Erase una vez, dos jóvenes que nunca se imaginaron que por amarse, sus vidas cambiarían tanto que murieron a causa de su amor"

**Capitulo 1  
>Como nos conocimos<strong>

En el pueblo de Marleth, un pequeño pueblo perdido en las montañas de Japón, vivía junto a su padre, una jovencita llamada Serena, era una joven muy hermosa que tenía el cabello largo, de color dorado como el sol, ojos azul cielo, piel blanca, una figura esbelta… parecía que era un ángel que había caído del cielo. Su padre se llamaba Kenji Tsukino, era un leñador que se ganaba la vida de forma honrada pero duramente, el lo hacía para que su hija no pasara necesidades, era viudo, su esposa Ikuko, había muerto cuando serena tenía tan solo 2 años, ella casi no la recordaba, pero recordaba una canción que su madre le cantaba, cuando estaba triste la tarareaba y hacia que todas sus angustias desaparecieran

Ella siempre paseaba por el bosque, hasta que un día, en uno de sus paseos se encontró con un joven apuesto que bebía agua de la cascada "luna plateada", esta se llamaba así ya que de noche la luna se reflejaba y parecía que salía de ahí.  
>Intentó acercarse despacio pero al intentar hacerlo piso una rama atrayendo la atención del joven<p>

-¿Quien eres? Que haces ahí espiándome? –señaló medio molesto, medio inquieto el joven  
>-Lamento haberte asustado, no fue mi intención espiarte –se disculpó apenada- me llamo Serena, Serena Tsukino y ¿tú?- le pregunto dudosa<p>

-Me llamo -hizo una pausa y pensó ( no le puedo decir quién soy) pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido  
>-Si no quiere decirme está bien-ella comenzó a marcharse pero el agarro del brazo<br>-Espera no te vayas – le suplicó él  
>-Que pasa? -algo asombrada de como la detuvo<br>-Me llamo Darién – preguntándole rápido- ¿tu vives cerca de aquí?  
>-Si, vivo en una pequeña cabaña junto a mi padre-dijo la blonda<br>-Ahh- respondió el  
>-¿Y tu, vives por aquí?<br>-No, yo vivo lejos, solo estaba de paso- contesto el

Los dos se miraban a los ojos, ella estaba hipnotizada contemplándolo, los ojos de él eran de un hermoso color azul zafiro intenso, su cabello negro azabache era como la noche, un cuerpo bien formado… parecía un adonis, un príncipe de cuentos. Serena estaba completamente embelesada mirándolo, cuando su voz la sacó de su ensoñación

-¿Así que vives con tu padre en el bosque? -hablo el moreno  
>-¿Eh? Si, vivo con él, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña-señalo con nostalgia la rubia<br>-Perdona si soy un poco entrometido, pero ¿cuántos años tienes princesita?-cambiando de tema al notar la actitud de Serena  
>-Tengo 15, los cumplí la semana pasada (el cumpleaños fue el 30 de junio)<br>-Ah,eres una niñita apenas,jajaja-remarco Darién  
>-Yo no soy una niñita, te quedo claro – gruñó molesta<p>

Estaba sumamente enojada, como se había atrevido a tratarla de niñita. Si, tenía tan solo 15 años, pero sabia cuidarse sola, aunque a veces sus amigas la trataban de llorona y miedosa, pero no le afectaba que la trataran así, por que cuando él se lo dijo le molesto tanto, estaba decidida a irse cuando él nuevamente la detuvo  
>- No te enojes cabeza de chorlito era una broma-señalo el<br>- Para tu información me llamo Serena y no cabeza de chorlito, antipático, entrometido y desubicado- gruño enojada  
>- No te enojes, perdóname no fue mi intención hacerte enojar- acoto el moreno haciendo pucheros, lo que provoco que serena se sonrojara<br>- Mmm ok, no me enojo, pero no me vuelvas a decir niñita, te quedo claro -señalo con cara de seria

- Está bien- contesto el  
>- Darién?<br>- ¿Si Serena?-pregunto  
>- Ya que tú me preguntaste cuantos años tengo yo quiero saber cuántos años tienes tu?-pregunto con curiosidad<br>- Tengo 19, el 3 de agosto cumplo 20 – indico el moreno  
>- ¿Y con quien vives?<br>- Con mi madre, mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 9 años, sabes a veces lo extraño mucho, yo siempre le contaba todo – bajando la mirada

Serena se puso triste y una lágrimas comenzaron a salir

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?- preocupado

Serena negó con la cabeza

- ¿Entonces por lloras?  
>- Lo que pasa es que yo no recuerdo a mi mama, ella murió cuando yo tenía 2 años- algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos<br>- Pero ella te cuida desde el cielo y no le gustaría verte así ¿no lo crees princesita?- le hablo dulcemente

Serena sonrió y se sonrojo

- Será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa, ya es muy tarde para que una damisela ande sola por el bosque alguien la puede secuestrar –le guiñó un ojo  
>este comentario hizo sonrojar y reír a Serena<br>- Está bien, ya que si voy contigo nada podría pasarme- señalo con una gran sonrisa

Darién tomo el brazo de serena y comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, estaba muy oscuro, un ruido extraño hizo que serena tomara muy fuerte el brazo del moreno, este solo la miro con ternura

- No te asustes mi princesita, yo te protegeré- señalo el

La rubia solo lo miro; que era ese sentimiento que estaba sintiendo, ¿acaso era amor? ¿Como podría ser amor si apenas lo conocía? Esas y muchas otras preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de serena, hasta que vio que estaba llegando a su casa

- Aquí es donde vivo- señalando una pequeña cabaña

Darién miraba la cabaña, era hermosa  
>-Es preciosa tu casa princesita- cometo él<p>

- Gracias, es humilde, mi padre la construyo para mi madre, quería que se sintiera una reina- dijo sintiéndose orgullosa de su padre

- ¿Debe haberla amado mucho verdad?  
>- Si, a veces lo escucho llorar y decir su nombre, me parte el corazón pero cuando le pregunto si está bien me dice que sí y que lo deje solo, detesto que se encierre en si mismo pero respeto sus decisiones -murmuro con un dejo de tristeza la rubia<p>

- Cuando el amor es verdadero, y este se va por distintos motivos, uno puede hasta morir de dolor por ese ser amado que se ha ido, es como si te arrancaran el corazón, comienzas a sentir que te falta el aire, me entiendes Serena- indico el

Ella asintió con la cabeza

- Bueno, hemos llegado a su palacio princesa, sana y salva- señalo Darién  
>- Gracias mi príncipe- le dio un beso en la mejilla<br>- ¿Puedo venir a buscarte mañana a la tarde para ir de paseo?- pregunto esperando un si  
>- ¿Es una cita?- le pregunto inocentemente<br>- Pues algo por el estilo  
>- Está bien, ¿a que hora seria?- entusiasmada<br>- Te parece a las 3?  
>- Por mi está bien- contesto Serena<br>- Entonces paso por ti a las 3 – dijo el moreno  
>- NO..esteee mejor nos vemos en la cascada- nerviosa<br>- Mmmm ¿por qué?- pregunto seriamente  
>- Tranquilo no es nada grave bueno eso creo jaja – río nerviosamente la rubia- mi padre es un poco guardabosques, y me cuida demasiado y no creo que le agrade que este saliendo con un chico mayor que yo – contesto mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas<p>

- Está bien, a las 3 en la cascada – señalo el moreno al ver como ella se puso

Darién se fue alejando pero se dio vuelta para volverla a ver, pero se llevo una sorpresa, serena también lo estaba mirando

- ¿Que es este sentimiento? -pensaba Darién mientras se alejaba de ahí

- ¿Que es lo que me pasa?, apenas lo conozco pero cuando estaba cerca de él mi corazón latía a 1000 por hora- se preguntaba serena mientras se cambiaba para acostarse  
>Una vez terminado de cambiarse, se acostó y se durmió pensando en aquel joven que había conocido<p>

- Darién...-fue lo que dijo antes de quedarse sumamente dormida


	2. capitulo 2  nuestra primera cita

**El precio de amar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By princesa jesibel**

…...

**Capitulo 2**

**Nuestra primera cita**

Ya amanecía y los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas de la habitación, llegando hasta el angelical rostro de una joven de cabellos dorados, esta comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

–Darien –suspiro la blonda y cerró los ojos evocando su imagen. Una voz la sacó de su ensoñación

–Serena levántate, ya está el desayuno

–Mmm… –se quejó– ¡ya voy papá!

Serena se metió en el baño para darse un pequeño baño, no era lujoso, pero su padre lo había construido con mucho esfuerzo y cariño, era una especie de ducha para que su hijita… así era como él la veía, una niña pequeña. Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo murmuró

–Darien… ¿por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?

Terminó de bañarse y comenzó a vestirse, se puso un vestido ceñido de color rosa, se peino con sus apreciados odangos, unas sandalias rosas, parecía una princesa, salió de su cuarto para desayunar junto a su padre

–¡Qué rico huele eso papá!

–Gracias –se acercó a ella y besó su frente– sabes que me encanta consentir a mi princesita, mi bebé

–Papá, ya no soy una bebé… ya tengo 15 años

–Lo sé, pero para mí siempre serás mi bebé

–Comenzaron a desayunar hasta que tocaron a la puerta

–¿Quién será? –cuestionó la rubia

–No lo sé, mejor voy a ver –se levantó y fue a abrir

–Hola señor Kenji, ¡buenos días!

–¡Hola buen día!

–Buenos días señor Kenji ¿cómo esta?

–¡Hola niñas! –respondió efusivamente

–¡Hola! ¿qué hay de nuevo?

–¡MINA! –reprocharon las demás

–¿Qué hice? –haciendo pucheros

–Cómo vas a saludar de esa forma tan… tan efusiva, por así llamarlo

–No me retes Amy

–Es que Amy tiene razón

–Tú también me retas Lita –dijo en un puchero– solo falta Rei

–¿Yo qué? –completamente desentendida

–Solo falta que tú me retes

–¿Para qué? ya me canse de retarte, es como tratar que Serena no llegue siempre tarde a todos lados

–Y por qué me sacas a mí en el baile -dijo enojada

–Pero si es cierto, siempre llegas tarde a todos lados

–¡Ya déjame en paz! -le sacó la lengua, a lo que Rei respondió de la misma manera

–Podrían dejar de ser tan infantiles –suplicó la peliazul

–Perdón –se disculpó la morena agachando la cabeza

–Vinimos a buscarte para ir al pueblo a pasear, obviamente si a tu papá te deja, verdad que la deja tío -haciendo pucheros

–Está bien, pero pórtense bien

–Sí señor

Serena terminó de desayunar y salieron todas, serena iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando la interrumpieron

–¡Serena tontaaaaaaa!, ¡respondeeeeeee!

–Deja de decirme así, Rei. Yo no soy ninguna tonta, además no me grites que no estoy sorda

–Pero te estábamos hablando y tú ni respondías

–De seguro estaba pensando en algún enamorado- lo dijo con un tono pícaro

–Tú y tus comentarios Mina… no cambias –murmuró Amy

–Mina tienes razón –reconoció avergonzada Serena

–¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

–¿De verdad? o sea soy vidente –señaló Mina

–Si –fue el monosílabo que emitió Serena

–Te lo tenías guardadito, eh -golpeándola con el codo y guiñándole el ojo

–¡Mina! No seas imprudente

–Ay no sean mojigatas

–Nunca faltan tus… impertinentes comentarios

–Pero si Serena dijo que estaba pensando en un chico y ella no tiene ningún enamorado

–Sí pero… -fue interrumpida

–Pero nada –interrumpió Mina– haber Serena, ¿quién es ese enamorado que te tiene así?

Serena dudó por unos segundos, pero finalmente decidió contarles lo sucedido

**-flash black-****  
><strong> 

**un joven apuesto que bebía agua de la cascada "luna plateada", esta se llamaba así ya que de noche la luna se reflejaba y parecía que salía de ahí.  
>Intentó acercarse despacio pero al intentar hacerlo piso una rama atrayendo la atención del joven<strong>

**-¿Quien eres? Que haces ahí espiándome? –señaló medio molesto, medio inquieto el joven  
>-Lamento haberte asustado, no fue mi intención espiarte –se disculpó apenada- me llamo Serena, Serena Tsukino y ¿tú?- le pregunto dudosa<strong>

**-Me llamo -hizo una pausa y pensó ( no le puedo decir quién soy) pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido  
>-Si no quiere decirme está bien-ella comenzó a marcharse pero el agarro del brazo<strong>

–Te tomó del brazo, y después ¿qué pasó?

–¡Mina! –reprocharon las demás por interrumpir– cállate y deja que serena siga contando –acabó por reprender Lita –Serena agradeció con una sonrisa a Lita y miró feo a Mina

–Continuo, si no me interrumpes nuevamente –Mina asintió con la cabeza

.

**-flash black-**

**-Espera no te vayas – le suplicó él  
>-Que pasa? -algo asombrada de como la detuvo<br>-Me llamo Darién – preguntándole rápido- ¿tu vives cerca de aquí?  
>-Si, vivo en una pequeña cabaña junto a mi padre-dijo la blonda<br>-Ahh- respondió el  
>-¿Y tu, vives por aquí?<br>-No, yo vivo lejos, solo estaba de paso- contesto el**

**Los dos se miraban a los ojos, ella estaba hipnotizada contemplándolo, los ojos de él eran de un hermoso color azul zafiro intenso, su cabello negro azabache era como la noche, un cuerpo bien formado… parecía un adonis, un príncipe de cuentos. Serena estaba completamente embelesada mirándolo, cuando su voz la sacó de su ensoñación**

**-¿Así que vives con tu padre en el bosque? -hablo el moreno  
>-¿Eh? Si, vivo con él, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña-señalo con nostalgia la rubia<br>-Perdona si soy un poco entrometido, pero ¿cuántos años tienes princesita?-cambiando de tema al notar la actitud de Serena  
>-Tengo 15, los cumplí la semana pasada (el cumpleaños fue el 30 de junio)<br>-Ah,eres una niñita apenas,jajaja-remarco Darién  
>-Yo no soy una niñita, te quedo claro – gruñó molesta<strong>

**Estaba sumamente enojada, como se había atrevido a tratarla de niñita. Si, tenía tan solo 15 años, pero sabia cuidarse sola, aunque a veces sus amigas la trataban de llorona y miedosa, pero no le afectaba que la trataran así, por que cuando él se lo dijo le molesto tanto, estaba decidida a irse cuando él nuevamente la detuvo  
>- No te enojes cabeza de chorlito era una broma-señalo el<br>- Para tu información me llamo Serena y no cabeza de chorlito, antipático, entrometido y desubicado- gruño enojada  
>- No te enojes, perdóname no fue mi intención hacerte enojar- acoto el moreno haciendo pucheros, lo que provoco que serena se sonrojara<br>- Mmm ok, no me enojo, pero no me vuelvas a decir niñita, te quedo claro -señalo con cara de seria**

**- Está bien- contesto el  
>- Darién?<br>- ¿Si Serena?-pregunto  
>- Ya que tú me preguntaste cuantos años tengo yo quiero saber cuántos años tienes tu?-pregunto con curiosidad<br>- Tengo 19, el 3 de agosto cumplo 20 – indico el moreno  
>- ¿Y con quien vives?<br>- Con mi madre, mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 9 años, sabes a veces lo extraño mucho, yo siempre le contaba todo – bajando la mirada**

**Serena se puso triste y una lágrimas comenzaron a salir**

**- ¿Que pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?- preocupado**

**Serena negó con la cabeza**

**- ¿Entonces por lloras?  
>- Lo que pasa es que yo no recuerdo a mi mama, ella murió cuando yo tenía 2 años- algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos<br>- Pero ella te cuida desde el cielo y no le gustaría verte así ¿no lo crees princesita?- le hablo dulcemente**

**Serena sonrió y se sonrojo**

**- Será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa, ya es muy tarde para que una damisela ande sola por el bosque alguien la puede secuestrar –le guiñó un ojo  
>este comentario hizo sonrojar y reír a Serena<br>- Está bien, ya que si voy contigo nada podría pasarme- señalo con una gran sonrisa**

**Darién tomo el brazo de serena y comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, estaba muy oscuro, un ruido extraño hizo que serena tomara muy fuerte el brazo del moreno, este solo la miro con ternura**

**- No te asustes mi princesita, yo te protegeré- señalo el**

**La rubia solo lo miro; que era ese sentimiento que estaba sintiendo, ¿acaso era amor? ¿Como podría ser amor si apenas lo conocía? Esas y muchas otras preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de serena, hasta que vio que estaba llegando a su casa**

**- Aquí es donde vivo- señalando una pequeña cabaña**

**Darién miraba la cabaña, era hermosa  
>-Es preciosa tu casa princesita- cometo él<strong>

**- Gracias, es humilde, mi padre la construyo para mi madre, quería que se sintiera una reina- dijo sintiéndose orgullosa de su padre**

**- ¿Debe haberla amado mucho verdad?  
>- Si, a veces lo escucho llorar y decir su nombre, me parte el corazón pero cuando le pregunto si está bien me dice que sí y que lo deje solo, detesto que se encierre en si mismo pero respeto sus decisiones -murmuro con un dejo de tristeza la rubia<strong>

**- Cuando el amor es verdadero, y este se va por distintos motivos, uno puede hasta morir de dolor por ese ser amado que se ha ido, es como si te arrancaran el corazón, comienzas a sentir que te falta el aire, me entiendes Serena- indico el**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza**

**- Bueno, hemos llegado a su palacio princesa, sana y salva- señalo Darién  
>- Gracias mi príncipe- le dio un beso en la mejilla<br>- ¿Puedo venir a buscarte mañana a la tarde para ir de paseo?- pregunto esperando un si  
>- ¿Es una cita?- le pregunto inocentemente<br>- Pues algo por el estilo  
>- Está bien, ¿a que hora seria?- entusiasmada<br>- Te parece a las 3?  
>- Por mi está bien- contesto Serena<br>- Entonces paso por ti a las 3 – dijo el moreno  
>- NO..esteee mejor nos vemos en la cascada- nerviosa<br>- Mmmm ¿por qué?- pregunto seriamente  
>- Tranquilo no es nada grave bueno eso creo jaja – río nerviosamente la rubia- mi padre es un poco guardabosques, y me cuida demasiado y no creo que le agrade que este saliendo con un chico mayor que yo – contesto mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas<strong>

**- Está bien, a las 3 en la cascada – señalo el moreno al ver como ella se puso**

**-fin del flash black-**

.

–Y cuando volteé a mirarlo, el me estaba mirando con mucha ternura

–Ahhhh… el amor

–¡Que dices Mina! –murmuró Serena avergonzada

–Digo lo que pienso, el se enamoro de ti

–Pero como me va a amar si apenas me conoce

–Eso se llama amor a primera vista

–Siempre estoy en contra de Mina, pero creo que tiene razón –señaló Rei

–¿Tú también Rei?

–Yo también apoyo a Mina y Rei en sus teorías –señaló la peliazul

–Es verdad, y quizás hoy lo compruebes –dijo muy animada Lita– pero Serena, trata de estar calmada –señaló al verla nerviosa

–Y no llegues tarde –advirtió Rei y todas rieron

–Bueno chicas, mejor vamos al pueblo o se hará tarde y serena tiene una cita y no debemos retrasarla

–¡SIIIII! –dijeron todas a coro

.

Todas pasearon por el pueblo, compraron algunas cosas, Mina se compró unas sandalias de color naranja… su color favorito, Amy un libro de lectura… siempre tan intelectual, Rei unas velas aromáticas, ya que tenía que meditar… era toda una sacerdotisa, Lita unos ingredientes para un pastel y Serena un vestido blanco con unos bordados en las manguitas (el vestido que usa cuando es la princesa Serenity pero un poco más corto) ya que quería que su cita con Darien fuese inolvidable.  
>Pasado el medio día, todas fueron a almorzar a casa de Lita (es obvio no) al acabar llevaron a Serena a su casa ya que a las tres tenía su cita con Darien y no quería, ni debía llegar tarde (aquello era un verdadero milagro)<p>

..

.

Mientras se cambiaba ropa, murmuraba para sí misma

-Y si las chicas tienen razón y es amor a primera vista, yo jamás amé a nadie y nunca tuve novio, tengo uno que otro pretendiente que anda tras mío, uno es mi mejor amigo Seiya, el me confesó que estaba enamorado de mi, pero yo no lo amo, solo lo quiero como un amigo, pero el siempre me dice que va a conquistarme y yo siempre le contesto que yo solo lo puedo ver como un amigo. De pronto miró su reloj

–¡Por Dios! tanto pensar se me está haciendo tarde –desesperada acabó de hacer sus odangos, se colocó su vestido nuevo, unas sandalias acordes al vestido y salió de su cuarto a toda velocidad

–¡Papá!  
>–Si hija, ¿qué pasa?<br>–Voy a salir, pero prometo no llegar tarde  
>–Y a donde va así, vestida señorita –su tono se oía bastante serio al igual que su semblante<br>–Voy con las chicas a la casa de Haruka y Michiru –mintió descaradamente

–Está bien, pórtate bien y ten cuidado  
>–Claro papá, nos vemos -le dio un beso en la mejilla<br>Comenzó a correr, ya estaba llegando tarde, cuando a lo lejos lo vio, estaba guapísimo, llevaba un pantalón azul, camisa blanca, botas de caña larga (todo un príncipe), se acerco despacio, pero al igual que cuando se conocieron, piso una rama y este la escuchó volteándose inmediatamente en completa alerta

–¡Serena!  
>–¡Darien! perdón por la tardanza<br>–No te preocupes, apenas hace un momento llegué, estaba ocup... -se quedó mudo al verla, no pudo terminar, comenzó a mirarla de pies a cabeza, a sus ojos era una verdadera princesa  
>–Darien, ¡la tierra llamando a Darien!<br>–Eh? Perdón… te decía que estaba ocupado y por eso llegue tarde ¿y tú?  
>–¿Yo qué?<br>–¿Por qué llegaste tarde?  
>–Mmm… ehhh… este...yo... me distraje y se me pasó la hora –reconoció apenada<br>–Ay cabeza de chorlito (con una gota en la cabeza)  
>–Ya te dije que no me llames así –alegó haciendo puchero<br>–Está bien princesa, no te enojes, disculpa  
>–Bueno...y a ¿dónde vamos a ir?<br>–Preparé una canasta con cosas deliciosas para hacer un picnic, ¿qué te parece?  
>–¡Me encanta! Adoro hacer picnics, pero... –bajó la voz apenada y triste<br>–¿Qué sucede Serena? ¿Por qué esa cara?  
>–Es que yo no traje nada, no sabía… y... -es interrumpida<br>–No te preocupes, porque hoy yo voy a consentirte mi princesita 

Esto provocó que serena se sonrojara, Darien acomodó un mantel en el piso (cerca de la orilla de la cascada), puso la mesa (Serena lo ayudó, aunque él no quería," todo un caballero")

Se acomodaron para empezar el picnic

–¡Darien!

–Sí, princesa

–¿Dónde vives? –Darien palideció y se puso sumamente nervioso

–Este…yo… ehhhh… vivo lejos, al otro lado de la colina Moon

–¿Del otro lado de la colina Moon? ¡Ahí está el reino dorado! –dijo sorprendida

–Eh…si se encuentra el reino dorado, Marleth pertenece al reino dorado ¿no? –trató de oírse calmado, pero su voz y su cara lo contradijeron completamente y ello no pasó desapercibido para Serena

–¿Darien, qué sucede?, ¿por qué te pusiste nervioso?

–No es nada, no te preocupes

–Si no me vas a decir, mejor me voy -se levanto pero una mano la retuvo

–No te vayas por favor Serena –se oyó a ruego– confía en mí

–Como quieres que confíe en ti, si tu no lo haces en mi

–Te diré lo que sucede…lo que sucede, es que soy hijo de un cortesano y no quería que me juzgaras y… –Serena lo interrumpió

–¡Eres un tonto! yo no te iba a decir nada, yo soy hija de un leñador… así que eso a mí no me importa

Después de esto siguieron con su picnic, entre risas y charlas amenas

–Darien, que te parece si nos metemos en la cascada, ¡hace mucho calor! –propuso haciendo pucheritos

–Mmm… –no estaba muy convencido, pero terminó accediendo– está bien princesa, vamos al agua

Serena se quitó sus sandalias y se metió y encontró el agua deliciosa, Darien solo la miraba, él sabía que su secreto peligraba, no podía, al menos por ahora, contarle a serena que sucedía realmente

–Darien ¡metete! esta deliciosa el agua – aquello sacó de sus pensamientos al moreno

–Eh… ¡ya voy princesa!

Serena le comenzó a salpicar agua, antes que pudiera sacarse algo de ropa para meterse

–Ahora vas a pagar lo que me hiciste, me mojaste todo –dijo en tono serio

–No es mi culpa, yo te dije que te metieras

Darien comenzó a salpicar a Serena, parecían dos niños jugando, hasta que quedaron frente a frente, Serena estaba hipnotizada por los ojos de Darien y al igual que ella, Darien estaba paralizado mirando aquellos hermosos ojos azul-cielo, esos ojos llenos de ternura, cada vez estaban más cerca, cada uno podía sentir el latir del corazón del otro, entonces Darien tomo la barbilla de Serena y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en los labios de esta, ella no respondía, Darien comenzó a bajar sus labios hasta los de ella. Para Serena sería su primer beso, el comenzó a besarla primero suavemente y lentamente cambió a uno con más intensidad, ella comenzó a corresponder tímidamente, por un momento pareció que el tiempo se había detenido, entonces Darien comenzó a romper el beso a causa de la falta de aire

–Da…ri…en –balbuceó agitada, al igual que él

–Se…re…na

Se quedaron mirando un momento perdidos en los ojos del otro. De pronto Serena bajó la mirada avergonzada

–Perdóname Serena, no fue mi intención pero me salió del corazón besarte y… –Serena lo interrumpió con un dedo en sus labios

–Yo también moría por besarte… deseaba besarte, no se… fue mi primer beso -reconoció avergonzada

–El mío también –reveló él– y me alegra que haya sido contigo mi princesa –acarició suavemente su mejilla

Ambos se miraron embelesados, salieron del agua y se sentaron sobre unas rocas para así poder secarse. Ya estaba anocheciendo cosa que les haría difícil su cometido

–Ya es muy tarde y mi padre se puede preocupar

–Te acompañaré a casa, no dejare que te vayas sola

–Pero…

–Pero nada, yo te acompaño –insistió tajantemente

–De acuerdo –sabía que sería inútil hacerlo cambiar de opinión, además estar a su lado unos minutos más era algo que la hacía muy feliz

Tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano, cuando llegaron a la casa de Serena, se dieron cuenta que iban de la mano y se sonrojaron

–Ya llegamos –dijo Serena al darse cuenta que estaban frente a su casa

–Eh…este…es verdad, nos vemos mañana mi princesa -besó otra vez a serena

–Hasta mañana Darien –murmuró completamente sonrojada– sueña con los angelitos

–Entonces soñare contigo -este comentario hizo que la cara de serena pasara de un color rojo a bordo

–Adiós mi príncipe

–No es un adiós, es solo un hasta pronto mi princesa

Darien se marcho de ahí, no sin antes voltearse a ver a su princesa, oh sorpresa, ahí estaba ella, mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de amor y ternura

Serena se metió en la casa, su padre aún no había regresado del trabajo así que se fue directo a su cuarto, se comenzó a desvestir y se puso a pensar

Darien… mi príncipe, sabes las chicas tenían razón, es amor –pasó sus dedos por sus labio recordando su primer beso– El amor a primera vista si existe… y el mío es Darien

Se puso su pijama y apenas se acostó cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo

._ ****-****_

_**En otro lugar **___

Princesa, no sé cómo voy a decírtelo, cuando te lo confiese… vas a odiarme y si tú me odias, no lo soportaría pero debo hacerlo –llevó su mano a sus labios y recordó el dulce beso– esos labios que posees, son tan suaves, creo que estoy enamorado de ti mi dulce princesa

El también se colocó su pijama y apenas se acostó se durmió, no sin antes pronunciar el nombre de su amor… _**Serena.**_


	3. capitulo 3 que escondes

Cap 3 que escondes

Asi pasaban los dias, darien y serena siempre se encontraban en la cascada, aunque serena no queria, ya que no podian citarse en su casa porque su padre era muy guardabosque y no aceptaria a darien, pero habia algo que la preocupaba mas, cada vez que ella le decia a darien que queria conocer su casa este siempre evadia el tema

Fash back

Estaban en la cascada, en su lugar magico, aquel donde se habian visto, conocido y tal vez se enamoraron

Serena: darien, sabes, quisiera conocer tu casa

Darien: por que?-(nervioso)

Serena. Para conocer donde vivis, como es tu casa, ya se que … bueno yo tambien quisiera que vengas a mi casa, pero sabes que mi papa es muy guardabosque y no se que podria pasar si te viera conmigo-apenada

Darien: lo se, no te preocupes

Serena: entonces cuando voy a conocer tu casa- entusiasmada

Darien: este…no se…aun no-(nerviosisimo)

Serena: (con lagrimas en los ojos) te doy verguenza, soy poca cosa para vos, por eso no queres que te vean conmigo, quizas tu madre no me acepte-sale llorando, darien la sigue y logra alcanzarla

Darien: espera, no llores, no es por eso, lo que pasa es que…(bajo la cabeza ya que no podria seguir)

Serena:(sollozando) ves que yo tengo razon, no sabes que inventar para que yo no vaya a…-la interrumpe-

Darien: dentro de un mes, hay un gran baile, yo estoy invitado y ahí, despues del baile de revelacion, te presentare oficialmente como mi futura esposa

Serena. Que? Me presentaras como…tu … futura…esposa, eso quiere decir que…-interrumpe darien

Darien: si mi princesa, pero primero-se arrodilla-serena aceptas ser mi novia-saca de su bolsillo una cajita musical en forma de estrella y se la entrega-

Serena: (llorando) claro que acepto

Darien:(limpiando las lagrimas de su amada) gracias

Serena: por que?

Darien: gracias por hacerme tan feliz

Serena: y tu a mi

Se abrazaron y se dieron un bello y tierno beso

Darien: bueno princesa, vamos a refrescarnos a la cascada

Serena: pero darien, yo queria conocer el reino dorado, yo nunca he ido

Darien: despues te llevare para que lo conozcas

Serena: en serio? Me lo prometes?

Darien: si te lo prometo

Fin del fash back

-no se que es lo que sucede, pero debo respetarlo, su padre era un cortesano, alguien respetable al igual que lo es su madre y yo solo soy una simple campecina, pero yo les demostrare a todos que sere una excelente esposa para mi adorado darien-pensaba serena

-serena!

Serena: mina! Chicas!

Todas: hola serena!

Se abrazaron ya que desde que serena estaba con darien casi nunca se veian

Rei: serena tonta, porque ya no ibas a nuestras casas-dijo molesta

Serena: no me molestes rei, lo que pasa es que estaba con darien-haciendo pucheros

Mina: y para cuando la boda?- muy efusivamente

Todas: mina!

Mina: y yo que dije?

Serena: mina, aun es muy pronto, si apenas me pidio que fuera su novia-inocentemente

Todas: que?

Serena: si me pidio que fuera su novia

Lita: pero cuando?

Amy: y donde?-(todas se quedaron viendo a amy, ella nunca presentaba ese tipo de sentimientos)-que? Dije algo malo?-confundida por la mirada de sus amigas

Rei: no lo que pasa es que es raro en vos

Todas rieron

Mina: anda serena cuando y donde fue?

Serena: fue hace unos dias, en nuestro lugar magico y…

Fash back

Serena:(sollozando) ves que yo tengo razon, no sabes que inventar para que yo no vaya a…-la interrumpe-

Darien: dentro de un mes, hay un gran baile, yo estoy invitado y ahí, despues del baile de revelacion, te presentare oficialmente como mi futura esposa

Serena. Que? Me presentaras como…tu … futura…esposa, eso quiere decir que…-interrumpe darien

Darien: si mi princesa, pero primero-se arrodilla-serena aceptas ser mi novia-saca de su bolsillo una cajita musical en forma de estrella y se la entrega-

Serena: (llorando) claro que acepto

Darien:(limpiando las lagrimas de su amada) gracias

Serena: por que?

Darien: gracias por hacerme tan feliz

Serena: y tu a mi

Se abrazaron y se dieron un bello y tierno beso

Fin del fash back

Lita: que dulce, ojala encontrara alguien que sea asi conmigo-(suspira y con corazoncitos en los ojos)

Mina: pero lita, si tu tienes a andrew

Todas: mina!

Mina: que dije? Si es verdad, ella muere por andrew y el esta igual, pero no se deciden

Amy: bueno ya, entonces serena, iras a la fiesta que se dara en el reino dorado?

Serena: obvio que si, ah me olvidaba, les quiero mostrar lo que me regalo darien-y les mostro la cajita musical ya que la llevaba siempre colgada en el cuello o en el bolsillo de su vestido

Rei: es hermosa, tan delicada, el sabe como agasajar a una mujer

Mina: nicolas es igual, te regalo un monton de cosas y tu no te decides

Rei: (sonrojada) callate mina, ademas no se si es el indicado para mi

Serena: para saber eso, solo debes escuchar a tu corazon y el te dira lo que quieres escuchar verdaderamente

Amy: guau serena, eso fue profundo

Serena: aunque a veces sea algo atolondrada, llorona, me pongo a pensar y me salen pensamientos asi, desde aca-señalandose su corazon

Lita: eso serena se llama bondad

Todas estaban felices por su amiga, ella las habia sacado de su soledad y por eso la querian

Mina: chicas y si vamos al reino dorado para comprar todo lo necesario para que muestra amiga vaya a la fiesta hecha una diosa

Rei: ay mina, al fin has dicho algo razonable

Mina: porque dices algo asi? Si yo siempre hablo con logica

Todas rieron menos mina

Serena: no se chicas, y si darien piensa que lo estoy siguiendo?

Lita: no te preocupes, nosotras le diremos que fue idea nuestra, ademas el reino dorado es enorme y no creo que nos lo crucemos, no crees?

Serena asintio con la cabeza

Mina: bueno que esperamos, reino dorado alla vamos

Todas fueron al reino dorado, cuando llegaron serena se quedo paralizada, nunca habia visto una ciedad tan hermosa, llenos de flores(rosas blancas, rojas, rosas; jasmines, etc)

Rei: serena,serena!

Serena: perdon es que jamas habia visto una ciudad tan hermosa

Amy: es cierto, tu nunca habias venido y es logico que te quedes sorprendida

Rei: es verdad, buebo vamos a comprar las cosas para la fiesta

Todas fueron a las tiendas, estaban entusiasmadas comprando, hasta que serena salio corriendo de la tienda

Rei: serena!

Pero serena no la escucho, cuando se acercaron a la puerta

Serena: darien, darien!

Darien: serena? Pero que haces aquí?-nervioso y sorprendido

Serena: no te alegra verme?-triste por la reaccion de darien

Darien: este…si como no me voy a alegrar verte mi princesa

Serena: vine con las chicas que me convencieron para vernir de compras

Todas: hola!

Darien: hola como estan?

Todas: bien

Rei: serena debemos irnos, ya que se hara muy de noche

Serena: es verdad, nos vemos amor-le da un beso

Darien: mañana nos vemos mi princesa-le corresponde el beso

Todos se despidieron pero no notaron que alguien los estaba viendo

-quien es esa chirusa?!

-vamos primita, no te enojes, no es nadie

-callate metallia

Metallia: tranquila beryl

Beryl: debo saber quien es esa y que hace con mi endimion

Metallia: tu endimion? Que yo sepa, aun no te casas con el, ya que ni siquieras eres su novia

Beryl: pero lo sere, aunque tenga que hacer un pacto con el diablo, yo me casare con el

Y se fueron, pero beryl antes de irse miro fijo a quella niña que se iba

Beryl: averiguare quien eres y si te atreviste a acercarte a mi endimion, te juro que te destruire


End file.
